Zoids: A New Begining
by captian pikachu
Summary: .:UPDATE:. The Blitz team has just made it to class S. Life since the class change hasn't been very different but has it's perks and who's this mystrous piolet? R
1. Life in class S

disclaimer: mke does not own Zoids. 

mke: this is also my first story so read and review and tell me what you think!

Zoids A New Beginning 

Chapter 1: Life in class S

BBBBBBEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP a siren sounded as the Champ team won there Zoid Battle, their Zoids where standing in 12 meters of snow and in the distance they saw a 30 meter high hover-cargo slowly making its way to "Tin Town". The leader of the Champ team Harry thought of helping them because he was going that way as well. 10 minutes later Blitz team and the Champ Team where in a bright pink whale king. "Hay Harry," said Bit.

"Yes" he replied.

"We challenge you to a zoid battle!" said Lina.

'Well…. we have been wining a lot lately,' he thought. "I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE!" he yelled.

"Gezz there's no need to shout," Brad

"Sorry," replied Harry "Anyway back to the point I will contact the zoid battle commission right away!" he finished.

Next day…

"We've arrived at the battlefield team. Oh, I nearly forgot Jamie did you do what I asked you to do yesterday?" asked Taros.

"Yes doc," Jamie answered.

"Well get into the Raynos then," said Taros. There was an explosion as the judge capsel landed. "Battlefield set up, battle 0952, ready… FIGHT!" yelled the judge.

"Launch all units at once!" yelled Taros.

"Right" they all replied. They all landed and started to move as there was an explosion as the Champ teams 3 Iron Kongs had locked on and started firing an open assault on the Liger Zero, Shadow Fox and the Gun Sniper. The Raynos however tried to stop them by shooting their weapons too try to disable them so the Lina could try to get a clear shoot at them. "Doc ...HELP!!!!" yelled wild eagle.

"Get in there and get them and Bit get to the hover cargo now!" said Taros.

"Right doc" Bit replied as bit ran for the hover cargo Brad and Lina went in for close range combat as the Rayons crashed landed on outskirts of the battle as the Gun sniper fell as it was shoot down as a Bombchu hit at the feet. "Brad give us a bit of ground here if you no what I mean," said Taros.

"Right doc" replied Brad.

"Good now Bit hurry up if Brad doesn't succeed its up to you and Liger Zero Panzer. Got it?" asked Taros

"On it" replied Bit. As Brad tried to hold off the opponents Bit had made it back to the hover cargo. "CAS complete," said Taros as the hover cargo started to move forward "opening the side lunch-pad," he continued. As the panzer unit slid of the lunch pad the inside started to heat up "whau it's getting really hot in here all ready," said Bit.

"Well of course Bit were in the middle of the desert!" said Lina ferociously.

"Ep," said Bit "oh well, Liger BURNING BANG ATTACK!!!" yelled Bit. 

3 miles away

"Keep firing at them you two!" yelled Harry.

"No need to shout at us Harry," replied Benjamin "ok?"

"Nope," answered Harry.

"Err no need to interrupt, but INCOMING!!" yelled Sebastian.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" they all yelled as the missiles hit them the ligers combat system started to freeze up 

"It would be a miracle if when the missiles hit them their combat systems froze on impact you think doc?" asked Bit

"Yep your right bit it would be a miracle," Taros answered. As the missiles hit the Iron Kongs just as they hoped their combat systems froze. BBBBBBEEEEPPPPPP!!!! ."Battle over, battle over, the winner is the blitz team!" yelled the judge then took off back too the judge satellite to get ready for the next official Zoid battle. "AAAAAAWWWWWW why me????" wined Harry.

"That's an easy question to answer Harry," said Bit "you stink at Zoid battles now can someone correct me if I'm not," there was no answer "good then," Bit continued "bye Harry."

mke: sooooooooo what do you think? Review and tell me what you think

scheree: what kind of a name is Mke?

mke: I forgot the 'I'

scheree: (_;)

mke: remember to review!!!


	2. Chapter 2: an unknown warrior

Bit: Michael-91 doesn't own Zoids but he does own the mysterious pilot

Michael: so is that it is that all you're going to say

Bit: Yep

Michael:(*_*;) err… right well on with the story

Zoids: a new Beginning

Chapter 2: an unknown warrior

"BIT CLOUD GET BACK HERE!" yelled Leena. She was wearing a white towel because Bit had walked into the shower on her when it was _her_ turn.

"AHHHHH! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" cried out Bit as Leena tossed a chair, which narrowly missed him. Bit was wearing his battle clothes because they'd just come from a battle. They were now tattered because Leena was on the warpath.

"They would make a great couple don't you think Brad?" asked Jamie.

"Yep," Brad answered as he sipped coffee "I need more coffee."

"Brad," started Jamie.

"What?" Brad replied.

"GIVE IT A REST WITH THE COFFEE!!" yelled Jamie.

"Gheeze give it a rest with all the yelling?" queried Brad.

"Ok," said Jamie. The sound of a cockpit opening and gunshots stopped Jamie. He saw then gun-sniper start shooting Bit with its 55mm chain gun and a familiar voice came from the cot-pit.

"DANCE BIT DANCE!! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA," yelled Leena with glee.

"SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!!" cried out Bit as he made a dash for the jeep. 

"OH NO YOU DON'T NOT THIS TIME! " said Leena as she aimed and fired at the jeep making it blow up in Bit's face.

"NOOO!!" cried out Bit as shards of metal and car parts flew through the air landing near Bit but not on him. Taros walked into the cargo-bay looking very pleased with himself. 

"Guess what team," he said.

"What?" they all replied.

"I entered us into a competition and you'll never guess but we won!!!" Taros's grinned happily as he continued, "a free trip to a Tropical Island just off the coast!"

"YEAH!!" Leena shouted from the completely forgetting about Bit giving him a chance to run for his life.

"Doc," queried Jamie.

"Yes Jamie?" replied Taros.

"How many times did you enter?"

"Lets see I entered three times, yep that's it three times," finished Taros.

"And where did you get the money?"

"From the savings account," muttered Doc.

"Excuse me?" said Jaime, "I didn't hear you."

"From the savings account," Doc said a little bit louder.

"Still can't hear you," Jamie said yet again.

"Jamie shut it or I'll dock your paycheck hmm… lets see how dose this sound 50%," Doc said in a ferocious ton.

"Noooo not my pay check please not my pay check?" cried Jamie.

"Ok then stop it with the questions then got it Jamie?" questioned Doc. He paused. "Jamie… Jamie… JAMIE!"

"Hmm… oh yeah ok doc," finished Jamie 

-*-

"Bit… Bit… BIT CLOUD WAKE UP," roared Leena at the sound of her voice Bit stirred and rolled onto his side totally ignored her before rolling back over and snoring.

"I know what to do," Leena muttered to her self. She held his nose with one hand and tipped hot coffee on his chest.

Brad walked into the room and stopped to watch. "That's a waste of good coffee you know?"

"Yeah I know but just give it a minute or two and…" her voice trailed off as she grinned evilly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!" screamed Bit as the steaming hot coffee soaked through his sweet shirt.

"Rise `n shine Bit!" said Leena with glee, "its time to go!" She giggled. "And Jamie has already packed for you because we figured you would sleep in so he did it for you k?" asked Leena.

"Yeah but let me have a shower and then we can go," said Bit.

Ten minutes later they were off and Brad was handing out coffee, Bit was once again sleeping and Leena was doing her happy dance around sleeping Bit making him stir and roll on to the floor waking him up.

"OWW!" cried Bit as Leena stepped on his face, "Leena watch were your going!"

"Oh sorry Bit I didn't see you there um…" she put her hand to her chin and thought. "I know," she cried making Bit jump and Brad dropped drop his coffee.

"Throw me a cloth would you Leena?" asked Brad.

"K just give a minute Brad while I help Bit with his face?" asked Leena.

"Yeah sure just hurry please because this is starting to burn my leg," Brad murmured.

-*-

"Hay Bit I'll race you back to the pier," Leena yelled to Bit fro her jet ski.

"Yeah sure last one there has to buy ice-cream" yelled Bit as he raced off for the pier Leena caught up easily so they were neck and neck when she got a very cruel idea, she lifted her leg and kicked him off his jet ski before zooming off laughing.

"Gheeze Leena why did you kick me off my jet ski for?" asked Bit an hour later as he handed an ice cream to Leena.

"Umm lets see because I always did it to Leon but since he left your now the water rat," answered Leena giggling with glee Bit's mouth drop with surprise. "Bit you should close your mouth or your going to swallow a fly," said Leena.

After finishing their ice cream they walked back to the hover cargo Taros was answering a phone call from the Zoid Battle Commission (Z.B.C.) about a sudden challenge.

"That's weird I notified them two days ago that we were going on vacation but if we win we will get three times the normal prize money," said Taros with a huge grin on his face. Leena bore the same grin as she thought about all the components she could buy with that much money.

"Doc," Bit piped up.

"Yes?" questioned Taros.

"Well who are we up against and when is it?" Bit asked.

"It's on at three o'clock tomorrow afternoon and they said that it was battle mode 0981"said Doc.

"What's that mode supposed to be?"

"That's a four on one battle," piped up Jamie making Bit jump to the roof and falling with a thud on the carpet anime style.

"That's right Jamie and Bit what you doing down there" asked Doc with a puzzled look on his face.

"Oh nothing," answered Bit "well could some body help me up here then.

-*-

"Well we've arrived at the battle field team now I wonder were our opposition is?" said Doc with a puzzled look on his face as the judge capsule landed and said the usual things and the Blitz team lunched there Zoids onto the battle.

"Hey Jamie go scout the area for the enemy zoid," instructed Bit.

"Ok that's a good idea Bit," replied Jamie as he broke the sound barrier but as soon as soon as he was out of sight there was an explosion and the Ranos plummeted to the ground below.

"JAMIE!" cried out Bit as the Ranos landed with a thud and skidded twenty or thirty feet. 

"Weasel unit total assault!" cried Leena making sure she did not hit Jamie and one of the missiles hit a rock and revealed a mysteries black zoid that strangely resembled the Liger. "Weasel unit total assault!" cried Leena once again as hundreds of missiles flow at the mysteries Zoid.

It started to run for the Shadow Fox and just as it was about to ram it, it jumped over and all the missiles hit Brad making his combat system freeze.

"Two down and two to go," said a very mysteries voice said which was very familiar to Bit but how he didn't know.

"Cool I want one!" said Taros with excitement as he gazed at the screen showing the Gun Sniper chasing the mysteries black Zoid. The chase between the Gun Sniper and the mysteries Zoid went on for a few minutes then it's tail jolted and the Gun Sniper fell to the ground skidding a couple of meters. No sound came from the cockpit as Leena sat limply strapped to her seat.

"Leena!" cried Bit. He glowered at the stranger. "Who are you?" Bit demanded. The mysterious pilot didn't reply. "TELL ME WHO ARE YOU!" yelled Bit with frustration.

"You should know who I am Bit Cloud," said the mysterious pilot, "now this is a fight to the end and you will be the loser!"

"No I won't now lets do it Liger. STRIKE LASSER CLAW!" yelled Bit as Liger flew through the air then flew back because the enemy Zoid had used it shield. Bit noticed something very strange because the enemy had even moved.

"Come on Bit Cloud I no you can do better than that or was it just a fluke that you defeated the Berserk Fury and won the tournament six months ago," said the voice coldly.

"It wasn't a fluke that we won that tournament out of pure skill now its time to end this battle!" said Bit ferociously.

The two Zoids battled like animals for forty-five minutes and Bit went through all of Liger Zeros armours until he was down to the basic Zero armour a further twenty minutes passed and their Zoids were just about destroyed and as they were going to announce there final attacks their combat systems froze.

"Battle over, battle over," said the judge "this battle is a tie so the prize money will be split between the two teams" finished the judge before it left the battlefield.

"That was a great battle," said Bit "put it there," finished Bit as the pilot jumped down from the cot pit he had fairly short brown hair, Green eyes, blue fingerless gloves, long brown pants, black skate shoes and orange shirt under purple vest

"Hi my name's Michael," said the Mysteries pilot as the Blitz Team walked over to join them.

"Hi these are my friends Leena, Brad, Jamie and Taros," said Bit.

"Nice to meet you all and Bit guess what," said Michael with a grin on his face.

"What?" asked Bit puzzled.

"I've been all over the country looking for you," said Michael.

"Why have been looking for me?" questioned Bit with a curious look on his face.

"I am your little brother," said Michael surprising the whole Blitz team.

"I… I don't have a brother," said Bit.

"How about we go to your Hover Cargo and then I'll explain to you over a cup of tea," said Michael.  
  


Bit: sooooo how did you like my story

Michael: hey what do you mean by_ your _story?

Bit: uhhh… nothing

Michael: good! Now before this chapter ends is there anything you would like to say?

Bit: I want a friend 

Michael: (T_T;)

Bit: and review!!!


End file.
